Regalian DMZ of Hadar
The Regalian demilitarized zone of Hadar is located in central Hadar, with the base of operations found on the small island of Uesston, alongside several military outposts placed on the surrounding isles. Governed by a skilled Regalian Rear-Admiral, Erik Theius, the Regalian DMZ acts as a watchful eye over the nations of Hadar, ensuring that none make any uprisings or actions that would be deemed dangerous. The Naylar of the DMZ are constantly under the imposing watch of the Regalian troops who use the zone as not only a means of controlling the Naylar, but also as a training ground for the fleet. History The Regalian DMZ of Hadar was untouched by most sentient life before the Cataclysm, though the Slizzar inhabited various areas over the years afterwards. The Slizzar lived in primitive tribe groups, until the year 102 AC when the Allar came over to Hadar from their homeland of Sendras. Once the Allar and Slizzar came together and began living in coexistence, the emersion of an Allar kingdom became apparent in 117 AC under King Trizzil M’zut, a former member of the Court of Alchemists in Sendras. With knowledge of administration and politics, he was a pragmatic and wise Allar who was able to bring together the surrounding islands under his banner. Over approximately fifty years, Trizzil ruled the M’zut Kingdom, using Uesston as the capital. The rule was long and prosperous for the Kingdom of M’zut, but Trizzil passed away in 166 AC, leaving no heirs due to infertility. Instead, a Slizzar advisor to the King took over, thus beginning the reign of the Shatashta dynasty. Although being a Slizzar, the next king ruled well, strengthening the economy and state of the kingdom. His line ruled this way until 276 AC when Empress Miko Missa lured the collection of islands over to her cause. After this, war broke out between the Essa Empire and the Regalian Empire which threw the Kingdom into new conflict. The Chrysant War was short-lived for the Shatashta Kingdom, because after the fall of Osstissa, the Regalian Fleet were quick to move in with the intent of occupying Uesston. The surrounding islands had been conquered, leaving the central isle of Uesston weak without its shield of defense, and so Admiral Gerwald Theil easily swept in with his fleet. Within days, the city of Uesston was overtaken by the Regalian forces and the commanding Allar in the neighbouring isles announced their surrender to the fleet officers who extended their control over the Shatashta kingdom. Once the war had ended, King Passalzo Shatashta was executed, though no other Allar citizens were harmed. After the Chrysant War concluded in 291 AC, Admiral Theil’s nephew, Erik Theil, took command of Uesston. Most of the Slizzar were executed, and the ones with only a few managing to flee from the isles. The Regalian Fleet aimed to have a base and stronghold in Hadar, and so the previous Shatashta Kingdom became the Regalian DMZ of Hadar in 292 AC. Officers were made to create command outposts on each of the four nearby isles, and Uesston’s port was converted into a sizeable dockyard for the Fleet. Nowadays, Rear-Admiral Erik Theil keeps the Allar of Uesston and the DMZ in order, ensuring complete and uncontested control. Etymology The Regalian DMZ of Hadar is known as such due to it being the Demilitarized Zone of Hadar where the Regalian Empire can operate a branch of control in the area. The capital Uesston takes its name from the Zasta language, meaning ‘middle’, in reference to its central position in the DMZ isles. Geography The Regalian DMZ of Hadar stretches over four medium-sized islands and a smaller fifth isle in the centre of Hadar. These islands are dotted with small jungles and arid swamps, with quite a few rivers and streams cutting through the dense, colourful undergrowth of the jungles. The plants tend to be waxy and bear juicy fruits, though some harbour dangerous poisons as well. The fifth island Uesston differs from the other four, however, as it is much smaller and only barely big enough to house a city. Much of the vegetation has been cleared from Uesston, leaving it devoid of trees or florae bar those planted within the city walls for aesthetic. Villages and hamlets can be found in the jungles of the other islands, populated by Allar, but the old Naylar cities are now overtaken by Regalia and have been turned into sizeable military outposts. Climate Uesston and its surrounding islands share an identical climate to Empire of Z%27drassan and Z’listria in the way of the weather, as it is constantly hot and humid during the day, cool and mild at night, and frequented by tropical rainstorms. Notable Landmarks *'Uesston' :A city-isle in the centre of the DMZ, Uesston was built by King Trizzil in 152 AC and lasts to this day. The city’s buildings are constructed from dark rock and fashioned to replicate the architecture from Sendras, giving it a quite nostalgic and ancient feel. It has a commendable port with two or three shipyards, now adjusted to house warships from the Imperial Fleet. The Allar have been segregated to the lower slums of the city, allowing the Ailor of Regalia to be comfortably housed in what used to be the Naylar residencies. *'Sa’zzyulossa' :The old city of Sa’zzyulossa used to be a rather rich settlement on the cliff-lined coast of the DMZ’s westernmost island, but shelling and mortar strikes from the fleet during the war caused the cliffs to cave in, sending the city crashing down below the ocean waves. Nowadays, a large community of Maiar inhabit the sunken ruins. Government The government of the Regalian DMZ is ruled similarly to a viceroyalty, but instead under the governance of the military. The government is entirely Ailor-dominated, purposed to ensure absolute control over the Allar of the islands. Rear-Admiral Erik Theil, the nephew of the Admiral who conquered Uesston, is the current overseer of the DMZ. The Rear-Admiral keeps an eye over the fleet and guidance of the DMZ from the Imperial Fleet’s stronghold in Uesston, though military officers follow his orders underneath him in each military outpost. The law is also very similar to any other in the Regalian Empire, albeit with a few differences. The law for Allar and Slizzar is akin to martial law, to the extent where the Naylar are to have no weapons, no uprisings, and no demonstrations. If an Allar were to act out of place, they’d be met with heavy-handed punishments, ranging from flogging to execution depending on the severity. It is for this reason that many Allar and Slizzar leave for such places as Regalia or other states. List of Rulers *Before Cataclysm - Nobody *0 - 102 AC - Slizzar tribes *102 - 117 AC - Mixed Allar and Slizzar tribes *117 - 166 AC - King Trizzil M’zut *166 - 276 AC - The Shatashta Dynasty *276 - 291 AC - Overseen by Empress Miko Missa *291 - Present - Rear-Admiral Erik Theil Foreign Relations The Regalian DMZ of Hadar owes allegiance to the Regalian Empire, acting in its name as it makes sure that Regalia has a hold in Hadar. It is therefore on positive relations with any of Regalia’s allies, yet is quite secluded from Regalia and any allied nations due to the DMZ’s position far to the south of Aloria in Hadar. As a consequence, the Regalian DMZ also shares the same negative opinions of Regalia’s enemies, but doesn’t do much in the way of acting against them. The DMZ appears fairly neutral when it comes to the other nations in Hadar. It permits the other pretender empires such as Z’drassan, Z’listria, and Tzassa to do as they please, within reason. If they were to make any direct assaults towards the DMZ or to fleet ships which patrol the Hadar waters, the DMZ would strike out and suppress them. With the help of the Zzona Republic, puppeted by the DMZ, this control is easy to keep. Military Within the Regalian DMZ of Hadar, the military is very much an offshoot of the Imperial Fleet. Ailor soldiers can be found in each of the military outposts equipped with standard fleet weaponry, and access to rigorous training. Each outpost holds around two hundred men banded under an officer, with about two to three outposts on each island. This doesn’t apply to Uesston where the city hosts a large amount of soldiers in the naval port. It is commonplace for marines or soldiers seeking advanced training to come to the DMZ. There they will undergo a four year placement in one of the outposts, as many see the hot environment and the seclusion to be a tasking, yet worthwhile experience for one’s discipline and mentality. Otherwise, normal soldiers are usually stationed in the DMZ for up to six years. Economy and Technology In comparison to other Hadar states, the Regalian DMZ is economically buoyant. Funding from the Empire alongside efforts to improve the state of agriculture mean that the economy rests comfortably, and the people (Ailor and Allar alike) don’t have to worry about famine or poverty too often. The Allar tend to have the mindset that if they behave and don’t cause trouble, they’ll survive. The DMZ runs on the Regal currency. With help of the Regalian forces, grand expansion to agriculture has been made over the isles to the extent where a steady supply of exotic fruits and beans can be harvested; many of these crops go to Regalia, where they sell quickly at market stalls due to the foreign, exquisite tastes. Fishing and woodcutting is also another successful industry. In return, trade from Regalia usually includes farming equipment, clothing, and weaponry for the soldiers. Demographics *40% Allar category:Allar Demographics *20% Slizzar category:Slizzar Demographics *30% Ailor category:Ailor Demographics *10% Maiar category:Maiar Demographics Culture In the DMZ, the culture is heavily influenced by Regalia in the military outposts and in Uesston, but the Allar villages and hamlets still retain some remnants of their own culture. Soldiers live on a typical military wage, but benefit from having the hierarchy over the Allar, so it is not uncommon for men in the marines to simply snatch what they see fit from Allar villages; be it jewellery, food, or clothing. The Allar, however, still have very basic and demeaning lifestyles with low wealth, but still live more comfortably than those in the other Hadar empires. This split between the Allar and Ailor is seen clearly when it comes to the architecture, as the Naylar are made to live in their small wooden huts and villages, whereas the Ailor can reside in fine stone cottages and barracks. Due to the trade with Regalia, clothing aside from cheap cloths and fabrics are accessible, even to the Allar as the DMZ doesn’t place any restrictions on the Naylar entering Uesston marketplaces. As a further result of Regalian trade, the inhabitants of the DMZ have finer cuisine than most in Hadar. Crates of grain, salted meats, and vegetables are shipped over regularly to support the soldiers, and these mix nicely with the fish and fruits that can be found in Hadar itself. Religion Ever since the occupation of Uesston and the consequent creation of the DMZ, the Regalian troops have been eager to spread Unionism over the island settlements. Unionism is therefore the most popular religion, and the Allar have little to complain about in that respect as many convert to it. Each outpost has a chapel devoted to Unionism, and after 301 AC, efforts to spread the reach of Unionism over the DMZ’s islands have been met with success. Symbols The Regalian DMZ of Hadar flies the Regalian flag, bearing violet and gold as its colours. Trivia *In 300 AC, Rear-Admiral Theil outlawed the practice of Alchemy, worried that the Allar could use it against them. Because of this, Uesston has an enormous stockpile of alchemical supplies in its stronghold that have been sitting stagnate for a few years. *A resistance movement named the Sul-arazz rose up against a military outpost in the winter of 299 AC. They were defeated swiftly, and the leaders strung up from trees. *Mosquitos and other similar insect pests are a hassle to the people of the Regalian DMZ, their bites resulting in all manner of maladies. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Southern States